My New, Inexhaustible Light
by DirectionOfTime
Summary: When his every waking hour was spent in battle and his precious, powerful eyes began to fail him, it was amazing to see just who Madara's friends turned out to be. Especially after he'd made such a sacrifice to protect those so-called allies. Lemon


Ok, so this is perhaps a little more... _'off track'_ for the Naruto Histories lol, for some of the more risque content . .

* * *

><p><strong> {My New, Inexhaustible Light} / [Uchiha Madara] / {Only Allowed Me to Witness the Downfall} / [One-Shot] /**

Madara's blade took the final swing, scattering blood over the gigantic shoots of bamboo next to him, the corpse fell fast and straight to the floor, a rather sickening crack accompanying it; Madara landed silently next to it. Although vaguely regretting the action, he knew that his act had higher purpose, one which would lead the Uchiha to a height they hadn't before tasted. He stood staring at the body for a little while, not even daring to articulate to himself what he'd done...what he was _willing_ to do for the sake of the clan. He stepped away turning his back to the corpse, the body of the man he once called his best friend, resisting a shudder, his made his way slowly back towards the clan headquarters; his steps were slow and mournful – a silent prayer to the memory of the man he'd-

"Izuna," He spoke aloud, not taking his eyes of the path in front of him,

"You've..." His brother didn't finish the sentence,

"I have... I assume that you have to,"

"Yea," The marginally younger Uchiha brother of Madara spoke plainly, in an almost relaxed tone;

"Don't!" The elder spoke harshly at first, but softened his pitch, meeting brother's eyes, "Do not speak so coldly of those who gave their lives to allow us... to allow us to reach a height none have ever before reached." Izuna seemed to recoil slightly, in remorse of his actions, realizing his thoughtless, bowed his head slightly;

"Forgive me, brother,"

"Don't ask me for forgiveness; ask Jiimaiyei," Madara raised his eyes to the sky, shortly followed by Izuna; both men internally whispering a short prayer to the two whom they one referred to as their 'best friends'.

"Madara!"

"Madara-sama!" He could hear the voices of the Uchiha who called his name, they who didn't know him, they who wanted his power to protect them; he turned to face the crowd who gathered, frightened and amazed by his eyes; his_ vision..._

"My fellow clansmen," He began, allowing all his authority and strength to flow through his words, "The Senju have proved to be our greatest enemy! Only they have ever proved a genuine match for the skills and ability of the Uchiha... Only they have ever managed to show us where our weaknesses lie!" A few shouts of agreement arose from the crowd, as Madara ran his eyes over the crowd, the face s of the Uchiha were determined, but cold, tired; the faces of young men torn by war, young men ripped apart and couldn't understand the anger inside; "But I, _I_ have a new power! A power which will shape the future of the Uchiha and make the Senju _cower_ in fear and shame at the supremacy of the Uchiha!" Madara's deep, authoritative voice grew ever louder, as his clansmen cheered, in what seemed endless respect and pride for their leader, "My brother Izuna and I have a new power which will bring the Senju to its _knees!_" Further cries erupted from the crowd on young men, all of their Sharingans suddenly blinking into life, "We will _not be beaten_!" Shouts of agreement, support, praise and love erupted form the small crowd, the clan's spirits instantly rising; Madara allowed a solemn smile to creep to his face – although it seemed happy and confident to all those who looked upon it. Eventually, the nin turned to walk away,

"Tomorrow, a new campaign will begin... a campaign to finally crumble the Senju," He spoke to the distance in front on him, but heard the support nonetheless, he continued his walk, quickly caught up by Izuna,

"What are you planning?" His reassuring voice reached Madara's ears, but didn't loosen his tongue;

"I'll brief everyone tomorrow, but for now... I need to rest," They continued to walk back to their home, Izuna nodded to himself,

"I understand, brother," Madara made no outward sign, but he'd already decided, he resisted the urge to shoot off – desperate for the quiet of himself, his own thoughts as well as her presence and her counsel.

* * *

><p>The door rattled slowly open and the gentle touch behind it obvious,<p>

"Madara-sama, you wanted to see me?" He shot his eyes open finding their way to her in a flash, a tender smile finding his lips as he looked up from his cross-legged seat on the floor to her kneeled form as she closed the door,

"Suu'mako..." His voice was as warm as his smile; she turned her attention to him and her diminutive, feminine form seeming ever so small compared to him, "How many times have I told you, please do not address me as '-sama'... it is only Madara to you,"

"M-Ma...Mada..."She faltered, an embarrassed smile giving her away,

"Your father raised you too well..." There was a sigh to his words, as though regretting the situation,

"Everyone in the clan has your name on his lips; they are certain you will bring defeat to the Senju," He nodded, acknowledging her words but his thoughts had already taken him off track, he tried to resist, but he could already feel her beneath him. He could see her slight embarrassment at their nakedness; he leaned down to her, lowering a hand to just below her hips in an attempt to relax her, amid a few breaths of surprise it seemed to work. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, he needed to concentrate; but their lips had already captured each others their chests touching. His body seemed to move without his instruction and Madara's hips snapped forward with all his strength, breaking the small barrier to his pleasure, he reached as far inside her as he were able. Hoping that the fast movement would lessen the pain, he could still see some painted on her face – and trusted that a kiss so tender would diminish it. He soon rocked forward gently, although unable to go any further, it was pleasant to allow their hips to find the contours of each other; he presently pulled back slightly, before again driving forward, feeling her tense beneath him. His hands memorised the skin up and down her sides, as with each thrust he tilted forward capturing her most sensitive spot. He was rewarded for his consideration not only by the breaths of surprised pleasure just loud enough for only he to hear, Madara could also feel Suu'mako tighten around him and he was unable to resist moving harder, faster. She, almost unable to stop herself, bucked her hips to his, arching her back – their chests rubbed closely together, the friction a surprising source of pleasure, as his hands snapped around her hips, keeping the angle. He plunged forward as hard as he were able, leaving them both breathless, his lips found one of her nipples, not allowing them to escape his attention, as he pleasured her in two places at once, he could feel Suu'mako's legs tremble slightly as they closed a little tighter around him, as though trying to stop him;

"Ngh," Her breath of something and her futile attempts to gain some control over the pleasure he brought, as his tongue drew a line from right to left over her chest and her hands found his shoulders, only succeeded in igniting his desire; his desperation increasing as his lips captured hers to ensure they kept quiet and secret. Her legs pulled away from him, lifting up where her thighs nearly parallel with her waist, giving him complete access which he didn't squander, for either of them; just a little more and Suu'mako would be _his_.

"Madara," The gentle voice of Suu'mako broke his thought train, dragging his attention back to the present,

"Hmm?" His eyes found hers remembering where his was, and that Suu'mako was kneeled opposite him, her kimono still firmly tied around her small frame, he was grateful for the table between them, hiding the state he was in. "O-Oh, did you ask me a question?" He tried in vain to recover, but the teasing smile on her lips told him he'd been seen through, she sat up slightly, picking up the tea pot and shuffling around to table, Madara quickly, but slightly painfully shifted position to hide himself, as she poured out a small cup of hot green tea; only just taking note that she didn't use an honorific for him this time;

"Your new power, one that Izuna-san has too claimed," She shuffled back around the table, pouring out her own tea, "It has never before been seen by the Uchiha; perhaps there are side-affects you will see in time,"

"I'm aware that it is an unknown for us... But whatever the sacrifice it must be made to protect the Uchiha,"

"A clan is only as strong as its leader, you squandering your life or your power would be the same as not having the power to begin with," Her voice, ever calm and diminutive although he could hear the clear warning in her voice, her expression was cautious, bringing a small smile to his face,

"Suu'mako, I will be careful; but I cannot allow the Uchiha to fall, with this new power I will be able to protect them," Her eyes averted down to her teacup before taking a sip,

"I understand you must protect the entire clan, but you must be able to find some compromise between your safety and presence as a leader - the Senju will not fear a clan who's leader is permanently changing," Madara nodded lifting his own teacup she did again, eyeing as her lips found the rim,

"That is also true... But I will give them something to truly fear, I will give Hashirama something to fear and then, we may have less to worry over," He spoke solidly, although with his eyes still on her, he spoke more into space - silently promising himself that he would never allow the Senju to win.

"Madara!" Izuna's loud shout alerted both their attentions as the door was thrown open, "I apologise but-" He stopped short upon seeing his brother and Suu'mako-san simply sat at the table drinking tea, "U-Uh excuse me, Suu'mako-san, but the Senju have begun to move, Madara, it cannot wait," The elder brother was on his feet in a flash,

"Forgive me, Suu'mako, but I must leave,"

"Please, Madara-sama," She returned bowing low to him, his eye lingered for a micro-second more and was gone, regretting that his time with her was always so short – and that he'd wasted some by thinking of how much he wanted her. It didn't take long for he and Izuna to arrive at the scene, Madara engaging his Mangekyou Sharingan scanning the area, dragging out a kunai and leaping back into battle.

~~/********/~~

Some weeks had passed and the Uchiha, with Madara paving the way, had brought new heights to their clan's fame and power; battles with Senju were becoming ever more frequent and bloody. Madara, although praised as a god, was paying a high price for his mortal frame; his vision had steadily been getting worse, cloudy and fuzzy. He couldn't see lines clearly, once sharp outlines now had four shadows to it – and it was next to impossible to tell where the real edge was. Izuna too was beginning to suffer vision problems, although far less than that of his brother; Madara had managed to hid the worst of it, waiting for someone to speak before he could be sure of their identity, he would always keep a hand on the cup of tea he would be drinking, no one could guess just how badly he struggled to see. He took endless potions of medicine but nothing seemed to work and it was slowly driving him mad. The door rattled slowly open, he assumed that it who it would be, he could tell the feminine form, despite its blurredness, the door was shifted closed and they took a seat before speaking,

"Madara-sa... Madara, how are your eyes today?"

"Suu'mako... still bad, getting worse... but I can just about see you at least," He could almost sense the embarrassed smile on her face, she looked down to her lap; Madara could see as she shifted slightly, a tiny squeak of pain escaping her,

"Suu'mako? Are you hurt?" She shook her head at first, still not meeting his shaky gaze,  
>"No," Her hands quickly found the tea pot and she shuffled uncomfortably, Madara was still able to see her awkward movements, she poured out his cup, before he took the pot from her, closing a gentle hand around her wrist; she tried to pull away but her strength was no match for his.<p>

"What has happened?"

"Nothing," She shook her head as Madara shifted a little closer to her,

"Suu'mako, you must tell me what has happened, I will resolve the situation," She didn't move at first, nor speak as he shifted yet closer still, his finger-tips rubbing soothingly over the inside of her wrist;

"D-do I... _displease_ you, Madara-sama?" Her voice was cold and not at all as she usually spoke;

"What?" He couldn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"Y... you've never so much as laid a hand on me... much less _made use_ of me... do I displease you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Izuna told my father that we were merely... drinking tea... I am here to... _service you_, Madara-sama, s-so something must not be right with me..."

"No! Suu'mako there is nothing at all about you which displeases me... I... want you very much, but..." Her eyes found his as she kneeled up turning to face him, pulling his hands around behind her waist. He could feel the knot in her obi, and his fingers worked quickly to remove what was keeping her body from his, as her kimono fell open it was obviously the only thing she was wearing, Madara closed his eyes knowing that he couldn't get so attached, but she shuffled closer to him. He could feel her body pressed to his and her tiny kisses playing with his lips, his control was slipping, how long had he wanted this woman? The familiar dull ache of desire crept back to his loins as she tugged at his shirt; he returned his grip to her wrist and they rose to their feet, Madara backing her over to the futon in the corner of the room,

"But..." He wanted to resist but his hands weren't listening to him as he tipped the kimono off her shoulders and his arms finding their way around her back, pulling her flush to him; the feeling of her bare chest upon his proved his undoing. He laid her down, yanking off the last of his own clothing before finding his way between her legs, sending down a hand first to make sure she was comfortably relaxed, his touch gentle but swift. Breaths of pleasure escaped her, as he lifted his hand and leaned in, something nagging at him that it wasn't right, but he couldn't concentrate. His lips found hers and his snapped forward his hips as far as he was able, drinking her cry of pain; it had been a long time since he was last with a woman and he was forced to pause, breaking the kiss and the bridge of his nose finding the crook of her neck as Madara tried to steady himself, catching his breath. His could feel Suu'mako tense beneath him, spiking his nerves in sheer pleasure how her body felt and tightened around him; taking that as a sign, he rocked forward hearing the gasp of enjoyment escaping her, louder than he might have expected. As he moved back, she lifted her hips and widened her legs, allowing him all the space he needed, again it occurred to him that it wasn't at all like the Suu'mako he might have expected more as though she was acting on orders, but thrust sharply forward and his mind was blanked by sheer ecstasy.

* * *

><p>He awoke what must have been some hours later, it was still dark, and Madara couldn't tell if that was the fault of his eyes or the fact that it was late, he stretched a hand out but found he was alone and space beside him cold. Scattering his hands around frantically for a moment, in case he just managed to miss her, but she was gone; he crawled across his room, searching for his clothes, finding them folded neatly by the table, growling to himself slightly he dressed and walked out of the door. He walked unsteadily, desperate to find his balance through the darkness,<p>

"Brother? What are you doing?"

"Izuna!" Madara's mind flashed back to what Suu'mako had said about his brother's words, "Why did you speak to Suu'mako's father?" He stepped away from the wall, his brother gripped his arm, keeping his steady as he turned Madara around, leading him back to his room, the pace was slow and Izuna could feel Madara's rage,

"Madara, your eyes have completely failed, haven't they?" The younger questioned, ignoring the elder's previous query;

"Answer my question!" Izuna managed to slide the door open and get his brother back into bed, before he answered with a sigh, kneeling next to the futon;

"Guuri-san asked me how you were... _enjoying_ Suu'mako, I simply told him that all I saw were you both drinking tea... I didn't think there would be a problem, I'm sorry," Madara growled in anger, unable to see his younger bother's remorse, "W-would you like me to go and find her?"

"No..." Madara leaned over to his brother, following the sound of his voice, his finger tips closing around the socket of his eye, "I will find her..." He paused his words as Izuna issued a loud, violent scream as Madara plucked out his eye, before reaching for the second, "And I will finally be able to crush the Senju will a new light!" The second eye of Izuna's was lost, as the younger fell backwards, clutching his face.

* * *

><p>The light returned to Madara's world, he was able to see with a clarity he hadn't expected, even after some weeks the darkness never returned: Madara's new power, new light had been made permanent. After a few clashes more with the Senju, a change occurred no one predicted;<p>

"Hashirama?" Madara questioned, setting eyes on the figure of his greatest enemy, "What do you want?" A few other murmurs behind him of the other clan members resounded, but Hashirama merely issued a gentle, genuine smile;

"I am here to offer this," He handed a small slip of paper to Madara who scanned his eye over it; "I want there to be peace between our two clans," The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, immediately thinking the Senju a liar, taking hold of the slip of paper,

"Why? What for?"

"Aren't you tired of fighting? We have been at war for almost as long as I can remember, Madara-sama, we have each had so many casualties, so many losses... can we not call peace between us?" Madara knew the truth and honesty of Hashirama's words, but internally instantly rejected them; unfortunately, a few cries of agreement sounded from the men behind him. Angered, but seeing a greater need to rescue the situation, Madara spoke again;

"I will consider your offer, Hashirama..." The Senju nodded and left quickly, Madara turning back to his clansmen,

"We must accept!"  
>"I agree, we've fought for too long," They seemed to be making the decision without him,<p>

"We will form an alliance with the Senju,"

"Hold on!" Madara's gruff voice caught all of their attentions, "What happened to all of the hatred we had for them?" A few murmurs of dissatisfaction radiated around the group, no one wanting to commit to an answer, "What did my brother give his eyes for, if we're to admit defeat now?" His anger was evident and unforgiving,

"How much longer do you think we can go on fighting? We have the Senju killing us out there – and our friends and brother killing us here! We cannot go on fighting forever!" An Uchiha elder to Madara piped up, his authority seeming to over take Madara's;

"But..."  
>"Madara, you are merely trying to rekindle the flames of war! We're tired of fighting,"<p>

"The Senju will obliterate the Uchiha," But the last words of Madara as leader went unheard, he stepped back as the agreement was signed; Madara turned away, realizing now the full extent of the Uchiha's stupidity. He had no friends in the clan – no one existed whom he could trust and knew that one day he would take revenge on the clan... and the Senju; Madara's mind already plotting his vengeance. As he slipped away from the clan he cursed them for their pitiful lives – as well as his own stupidity for trusting them. Berating himself for his stupidity at allowing himself to _rela_x... Perhaps they thought they could trap him by way of a woman and that would mean he would be easier to brush aside? _Fools...They will pay the price, I'll make sure of that..._

* * *

><p>The Uchiha would face only eradication by the Senju... no matter how sweet their deal seemed, the fighting kept both clans alive the peace was only a way to fool the Uchiha into obedience... And Madara would not accept such futility. Hashirama and himself had one more clash to face; at least that specific Uchiha would make sure of that.<p> 


End file.
